Comfort Where You Least Expect It
by torankusu-gurl
Summary: BulmaGokuVegeta. Bulma starts to notice Goku when he comes over to spar…Chi-Chi has died, Bulma works on an interesting experiment & Vegeta has feelings for someone he would never expect..
1. Chapter 1: Bulma's POV

Comfort Where You Least Expect It  
  
Chapter 1: Bulma's POV Rating: R Pairing(s): None. I'm not counting fantasies. O_o Warnings: Masturbation Disclaimer: Don't own. Nuff said.  
  
It's been weeks, hell, months since Vegeta and I made love. Why? Because of his vigorous training of our teenage son, and the new experiments I have concocted. I've been sitting here in this lab, for only kami knows how long studying the saiyan blood type and genetics. Wearily, I feel myself nodding off and decide that its time for a snack, a shower and then some sleep.  
  
Yawing, my feet trudge into the kitchen were I find some cookies and shove them into my mouth as I lean against the counter, staring into the night through the open kitchen window. Staring at the gravity chamber where Goku & Vegeta spar late into the night. Steamy images of a sweat covered Vegeta punching and kicking furiously at an equally sweaty Goku float through my mind as I munch on my late night snack.  
  
Wait a minute..Goku? When have I started fantasizing about him? Well, he has been around a lot..ever since Chi-Chi's death he's been out here constantly, sparring Vegeta. Not that I don't adore Vegeta, I can never get tired of him. But, having another saiyan male around the house so often is.a refreshing change. Two incredibably sexy men under one roof.  
  
Those taught, sinewy muscles flexing under sweat coated skin.. I shiver visibly at this thought. Damn. Now I need a cold shower. I march upstairs and step into the bathroom, quickly taking off my clothes and dropping them on the floor. The cleaning bots will get them I suppose.  
  
My pale form gingerly steps into the shower, the hot water cascading over my body as my thoughts drift back to the saiyan men outside training. How I yearn to feel Vegeta's touch...my hand smoothly slides down my stomach. How deliciously innocent Goku seems..I would like to corrupt him myself..my hand slides into the a tangle of soft blue curls as I rear my head back, letting the hot water soak my hair, letting it stream down my curvaceous body.  
  
One pale digit gazes my clit, I moan lowly and continue, another digit stroking my slit while my thumb flicks my clit in earnest. I wantonly arch my back against my hand and moan loudly, not caring who hears. I haven't had a release in a very long time. I need this. My ministrations quicken as sensual images of myself riding on top of my prince feverishly, clutching the sheets in the throes our passion.  
  
With a stifled scream, I climax and smile as I lean against the tiled shower wall. Riding the waves of pleasure still coursing though my body. With a satisfied sigh, I turn of the shower and dry myself off, wrapping the towel around my steaming body, walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen only to bump into a tall hard wall of sweaty, saiyan muscle. Goku.  
  
Vejitawoman: Hehe.so what'd y'all think?? You can review if you want, I don't care..I'm writing this for enjoyment, but reviews are still nice. =) Chapter 2 coming soon. Goku's POV.  
  
I was writing another story called "Someone To Love You" but it wasn't doing well, & I wasn't having fun writing about my life, so I trashed it ^_^; sorry, I know I had a few fans, but I had to do it. It was bugging me O_o maybe I'll continue it someday.  
  
Untill next time! ^_^ Ja ne' 


	2. Chapter 2: Goku's POV

Comfort Where You Least Expect It  
  
Chapter 2: Goku's POV Rating: R Pairing(s): None Warnings: A more.I don't know.. different.. Goku than your used to, lol. (OOC Goku!!) Disclaimer: Don't own. Nuff said.  
  
Bulma. Bulma has been the object of my desire for most of my life. Innocently, I mistook those feelings for gratitude and friendship. I will not say that marrying Chi-Chi was a mistake.because if I had not, I wouldn't have my sons. I can say that when I married her..I didn't know what I was getting into. Hell, I thought marriage was a fucking food!  
  
The blue haired object of my current thoughts had walked right into me, wearing a towel and nothing more. I gazed longingly at her body for a few seconds and looked back up, only to put on my trademark grin.  
  
"Hiya Bulma" I managed to say this, even as my desire grows beneath my battered and torn Gi pants.  
  
Seemingly snapping out of a dream, she looks up and my with a strange look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, uh..hey Goku"  
  
As she says this I imagine myself peeling that wet, flimsy towel from her body and tasting her creamy skin.  
  
"I'm gonna go upstairs and go dressed.you can help yourself to the fridge"  
  
I brighten up at the word. Fridge. Hastily, I make my way to the refrigerator and she goes up stairs. Deciding on eating half the fridge, by the time she got back I was sitting in my chair slurping some soda. I was sitting in that chair when she came down those stairs clad in a short nightie probably meant for Vegeta that barely covered her cute little ass.  
  
MMMmmm. I can feel myself getting excited by this, the confines of my Gi pants becoming way too tight. Bending over, ever so sexily, like the vixen she is, she leans into the fridge to get something to drink. It seems as if she is in there forever, for it takes my to the limit of my control not to Instant Transmission over there and grind my hardened cock against her thong clad backside.  
  
Rewind.  
  
Since WHEN was I ever this horny!? NEVER. What is wrong with me? I know Chi-Chi died years ago and my body should be able to move on..but I would have never expected this. I growl primally, gripping the sides of the chair as I hold myself back from fucking her right there.  
  
I close my eyes and shake my head. She has a husband. Vegeta. Lucky basturd. The aqua haired goddess turns around shrieks, pointing at me. I look around trying to figure out what's wrong when I spot my tail, comically swaying in the air behind me.  
  
I didn't even feel it come back. Maybe I was too engrossed with the sight before me. I mentally shrug at this. That's when I happened.  
  
I felt something change inside of me.something snap.  
  
I gave Bulma a lusty glare as I stood up as if something had come and taken over my body. I quickly pinned against Bulma the counter, raising my head, sniffing the air with a smirk so uncharacteristic for myself. MMMmmm..she's so wet..I can smell it.practically taste it..  
  
Vejitawoman: *cackles* and that's chappie 2. I hope y'all enjoyed it ^_^. Next chapter..Vegeta's POV  
  
Ja ne' 


End file.
